The University of Wisconsin has been a leader in cooperative group trials for many years. This application requests that support necessary for continued participation in the Eastern cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) by the University of Wisconsin and its affiliated institutions. The specific aims of this proposal include: (1) participation in Phase II and Phase III clinical trials of cancer treatment; (2) development of innovative treatment protocols; (3) continued leadership in the scientific programs and administrative activities of ECOG; (4) maintenance and refinement of an effective data management program; and (5) education and training of physician investigators and other medical personnel involved in the conduct of clinical trials. In order to accomplish these objectives, we have: (1) assembled an outstanding team of investigators from a variety of clinical disciplines within the University of Wisconsin Center for Health Sciences; (2) established a centralized coordinating facility for data management; (3) enlisted active participation in the ECOG Wisconsin Studies program by three Wisconsin institutions with strong and independent cancer treatment programs (W.S. Middleton V.A. Hospital, Marshfield Clinic and Mt. Sinai Medical Center).